


Soft edges

by EtoKai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance is sassy, M/M, Me making fun of yandere shiro, Romantic Comedy, Shiro is a bad captor, With A Twist, it has plot now!!, it's the silliest thing ever but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/pseuds/EtoKai
Summary: What would people say if they knew that Takashi Shirogane was the culprit of Lance McClain's kidnapping? Thankfully Shiro hasn't found out yet, though a certain Cuban boy makes his opinions very clear to him about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a yandere! Shiro recently and wanted to do sth too so this is it ^^ tho i 'softened the edges' .

Shiro never thought he’d one day be sitting in front of his own bedroom having to steel his nerves to enter. At least, not like this.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his human hand through his hair and exhaled shakily. Maybe they were asleep? At five P. M. ? Yes, that was a completely reasonable assumption to make. Shiro could only pray they drank alcohol as strong as him.

Steeling his nerves, he braced his hand- metalic this time since that one doesn’t sweat- against the door handle and pushed. Sleeping peacefully- Oh, who is he kidding?

“Oh, you finally decided to face me, you fucking bastard!! Didn’t your mother ever teach you kidnapping is bad? Look at you, hiding behind that Golden Boy portrait you painted so carefully, when in truth, you’re the biggest creep of the Galaxy, I mean seriously-”

Shiro watched as the man- Lance, he remembers hearing through his alchool induced haze- scolded him as he lay in his bed, tied up to his bedpost.

Shiro tried not to cry and instead put on a brave font as he strolled up to the man in question. His ears were red from the accusations and his gut twisted with guilt, causing his mouth to speak before he could process it.

“Language,” Shiro reprimanded softly. If he could get this guy to shut up, that would be great. He had already beaten himself up enough for his questionable choices, and he wasn’t going to let Lance do it too.

“Oh don’t you dare talk to me about language, mister-”

“I’m gonna let you out.” Shiro offered, rendering Lance speechless. He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, looking somewhere at the ground as he spoke. “ Look, I didn’t mean to do this, it’s all just a big misunderstanding. I-”

Laughter. Loud, disbelieving laughter. “ Look, man. You can’t just- I mean, okay, if you had done that during sex-”

At this rate Shiro would be arrested for calling a fireman from how hot his face was. He clenched his jaw and forced the heat from his face to even out through his body with a deep breath and - were those butterflies??

How could this man , dressed up in only boxers and securely tied, hold so much power over him? Just how?

Get your shit together, Takashi Shirogane, you’re the man in charge here.

“ - I _miiiighhhhht_ have believed you.” Lance looked Shiro up and down, making a small appreciative noise that had Shiro’s heart thrumming against his ribcage before continuing, “ I mean I don’t judge. I like kinky. But you my man, chose to tie me up conveniently _after_ the sex, sooo..” He squinted suspiciously at Shiro and rose the middle fingers of his balled fists, shaking them for good measure.

“ I was drunk, okay!” Shiro threw his hands in the air. “ Look, I just want this over with, let me just drive you out of here and we can pretend this never happened?”

Lance gasped indignantly and glared at Shiro like he just suggested they eat his mother, “ No way you could forget this bode, mister. And I bet you’re just saying that so you can take me to the woods and end me where your fancy as shit house won’t get dirty.”

Shiro could not believe this , did that guy just turn down being freed?

Crossing his arms to his chest, Shiro stared the man down. Finally, he shut up. “ Then I’m just going to have to keep you!”

That had been the plan, right? He had no idea what might’ve passed through his drunken mind when he decided to tie him up, but he was stuck with the consequences.

“Fine!” Lance turned his face away with a loud _hmph!_ like this was nothing more than some petty fight.

“Fine!” Shiro replied in turn. He turned around to stomp out of _his_ bedroom and _his_ house to seek refugee from this insane situation somewhere else, but Lance cleared his throat before he could leave.

“Um, sorry man, but I kinda threw up besides the bed. Could you-?” Lance made a wave-y motion with one of his hands and grinned sheepishly.

“Fine.” Shiro sighed.

This was not fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a bigger fic but meh I'm satisfied:') enjoy!

Irl_Hulk: Lance? Buddy, your ride’s here.

Pidgeon: You better haul your ass here rn it’s fucking freezing

TurbuLance: Do not wait for me, loyal subjects!

Irl_Hulk: We’re already here, Lance..

TurbuLance: No.

TurbuLance: Tonight I take my life into my own hands

TurbuLance: It was about time I became independent

Irl_Hulk: You already have your own appartment.

Pidgeon: Yeah cuz he’s single.

Pidgeon: And

Pidgeon: His family finally woke up

Pidgeon: And did the sensible thing

Pidgeon: By

Pidgeon: Kicking him out

TurbuLance: I’ll have you know they were crying like babies the day I left

Pidgeon: Whatever

Pidgeon: Come on already

TurbuLance: I already have a ride

TurbuLance: We’re gonna ride off into the sunset

TurbuLance: Do not look for me

Pidgeon: Fuck you

Irl_Hulk: Pidge..

Pidgeon: We’re going into town without you.

Pidgeon: SHOPPING

Pidgeon: WITHOUT U

Irl_Hulk: Come on Pidge, that’s a bit too harsh.

Irl_Hulk: Plus there’s that little fact that it’s 2 AM

Pidgeon: IDC

PIdgeon: SUCK ON THAT LANCE

TurbuLance: Pidge, you’re no longer invited at my marriage

TurbuLance: Hunk, you can cook the cake still

TurbuLance: And be my best man

TurbuLance: I love you bro

TurbuLance: You too Pidge

TurbuLance: I’m sorry things didn’t work out

TurbuLance: It just wasn’t meant to be

TurbuLance: I was too good for u

TurbuLance: You’re not getting me back even if u cry

TurbuLance: gtg

TurbuLance: Lance, signing out.

 

“Oh my god, he really meant that,” Hunk said while standing in front of his best friend’s locked door.

“He’s probably just nursing his hangover in some sketchy alley where his partner dumped him. ” Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance didn’t usually stick around the morning afters, probably because the alcohol’s haze stopped working right about then.

“ Plus he’s got work tonight.” Despite being a total goofball, Lance took his job seriously. Which is why Pidge was currently working a pin into his lock, so they’d be there to support their buddy once he came home and totally not so that she’d be able to rub his poor life choices into his face and extact revenge. Totally.

Hunk fidgeted by her side, glancing around them in paranoia. The click of the door opening made his shoulders finally snag and the two quickly made themselves at home. “ Um, actually,” Hunk said as Pidge went back to locking the door through  the same procedures, “We weren’t the only ones Lance talked to last night.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, apparently he.. uhh sorta kinda maybe took a month off his job.. ?”

“What??” Pidge shrieked and whirled around so fast she gave _him_ whipsplash. “That traitor didn’t even consult us! I have a big project coming up and he’s lazing around, what the hell?!”

Hunk rose his hands in a placating gesture and she huffed loudly as she stomped away. He followed her to Lance’s room, where Pidge plopped down on Lance’s bed and opened up his laptop, inserting her stick in it. “I’m gonna track that sorry ass home and make him do all my chores while I program.” Pidge spat out with the rage of her entire ancestry.

“Just bring him home first.” Hunk sighed and shook his head before following Pidge’s example and making himself comfortable in Lance’s bed.

 

“Let me get this straight,” Shiro said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lance scoffed and made a comment about sexuality. That. Should . Not. Be. Relevant. “Nobody’s coming for you?”

“Nope.” Lance smacked his lips together with the p and looked lazily up at Shiro. Who suddenly felt too bare to be standing in front of him like this.

“And if I text your friends ..?”

“You’re admitting to my kidnapping.” Lance said smoothly.

“You know what, you haven’t even made the news yet.” Shiro said, exasperated. “ What stops me from just making up a story about you getting drunk and me taking you home?”

Lance pretended to think, making the same humming noise that he did during-  nope, not going there. “ Well, I’m not drunk,am I?”

“That can be arranged.” Shiro licked his lips. A drunk Lance was not something Shiro would be able to handle, but he had no choice, did he?

“And the rope marks?” Lance arched an eyebrow at him.

Shiro let his eyes roam over Lance in response. He was laying on his bed, lean body lazily curled. Shiro could see all the marks he’d left on the brown skin, purple and blue painted on him like on a canvas. His eyes lingered on the bitemark on Lance’s shoulder before he forced himself to lift his eyes. “You’re into that, aren’t you?”

“You know me so well. ” Lance’s lips curled into a slurty smirk as he met Shiro’s eyes and found his gray irises boring holes into his. Shiro frowned at the change of tone, but he didn’t comment as his mouth suddenly felt too dry.

“So tell me,” Lance relaxed against the bedframe and spread out his legs, wrapping them around Shiro’s torso and pulling him towards him. When he didn’t resist, Lance pulled him closer and strained  against his bindings so he could whisper in his ear, “ Why are we wasting time talking when we could be kissing?”

 

“Oh holy cheese and crackers, ” Pidge exclaimed, jostling Hunk awake.

“Wha- What?” Hunk rubbed tiredly at his eyes and squinted at Pidge. “Did you find him?”

“See for yourself. ” Pidge pushed the laptop into his awaiting lap and crossed her arms, puffing out her small chest proudly.

Hunk stared at the coordinates and the house displayed before turning to Pidge with a shrug. “I’m not getting it.”

Pidge threw her arms out, “How can you not know by now? It’s the only thing Lance talks about! You literally tested him on trivia about it!”

Hunk gasped, looking at the screen incredulously, “You don’t mean-”

“That’s Takashi Fucking Shirogane’s residence!” Pidge declared.

“Are you sure? I mean Lance can’t be that lucky.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. That’s his phone I’m tracking.”

“Oh God. Lance’s probably hooked onto him like a leech by now. ” Hunk felt his heart go out for this Shirogane fellow for whatever plan Lance probably had him roped in. “Rest in peace.”

“Amen!”

“….”

“….”

“We should probably file a missing person report.”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's a sly bastard XD

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made for stress relief so I've got nothing more planned but i might update it, just not anytime soon.


End file.
